masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- I reserve the right to alter any comments placed on any of my user pages and blogs in any way that I see fit, or to remove/delete them entirely. ---- __TOC__ A clean-up question. Hey Commdor, you might have missed the questioned on my talk page. I'm planning to clean out and shift as much of the CSS from the templates and into MediaWiki:Wikia.css without major alterations to the template's layout/design. I'm wondering if is there's any limits as an admin to do this without needing to go through the projects page? 02:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It depends. If this is on the maintenance side of things and won't adversely affect anything or outwardly redesign anything, then it should be fine. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad to know. Thanks for the reply! 03:25, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Catalyst Image I put a post on Talk:Catalyst asking exactly what needs to be added for a Catalyst image before I added a new one. I worked pretty hard to get a clear, high-res image of the Catalyst and I don't appreciate it just being deleted without any input on why it's inappropriate or what would be appropriate. This kind of the behavior is why I've always been extremely hesitant to help on on this wiki. If you are going to remove a picture a user added, it would be both kind and helpful to talk to them letting them know why and what would have been a better image. Or at the very least, direct the user to guidelines. Otherwise, people will just keep adding pictures, attempting to help, and they will keep getting deleted. Xelestial 05:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) FTL - trivia According to Style Guide, speculation is permitted in articles if there is evidence for this speculation. Facts from Codex: 1) The observed speed of Reapers' FTL travel is directly stated. 2) It is stated in comparison to Citadel ships' FTL speed. In my opinion these facts are evidence, concrete enough to state most likely maximum speed of average Citadel ship. If it is not so in your opinion, can you please explain why and what would be considered 'minimal required' evidence in this case? Or, if edit was deleted because of some other part of it, could you tell which part was the reason for deletion? --Phagonix 17:09, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree that the facts we are given are a sufficient basis for any kind of speculation that could be deemed valid. The approximate ranges given for how fast Citadel ships can travel are far too wide, it might as well be guessing. I'll re-add the facts to the article, but the speculation is out. We can't set down uncertain numbers that may be wildly inaccurate, many will assume that those numbers are facts simply because they're in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, the given ranges are the only way to at least somewhat estimate possible FTL speed of Citadel ships. And relative error of ±11% is more or less acceptable in estimating average maximum FTL speed of massive variety of different ships. At least it provides concrete borders of maximum FTL speed - anything more or less will contradict Codex. But your reasoning is also valid, especially if this speculation is considered as precedent for future speculations of similar nature. So, would the following version be acceptable? *According to Codex, Reaper ships travel at more than twice the speed of Citadel ships, travelling nearly 30 light-years in a 24-hour period. Therefore FTL speed of an average Reaper ship is approximately 8766 times faster than the speed of light. For example, travel from Charon Relay to Earth at FTL for them should take from 2,2 to 2,4 seconds even with Sol in-between. For Citadel ships this journey would take at least twice that time. --Phagonix 18:31, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. Your version is shorter and would be easier to understand. =) --Phagonix 18:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandal found I and another user already undid the edits by an unregistered vandal, just thought it should be brought to your attention.--Nintendogeek01 17:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :He's been blocked. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Referencing Hi Commdor, I was wondering whether you could clarify referencing things for me, specifically with regard to the ME3 MP Bugs section that (as I thought might happen, I must be psychic #winning) got undone. For example, 2 of the other references for that section refer to Social Bioware discussion pages, and I presume that they are OK because Mr Priestly has commented on them and mentioned them specifically. However, as this bug is in a similar vein to that of #2, where players can fly and generally bug out if they used Biotic Charge at the wrong time, I was wondering if it needed a reference at all, since the aforesaid bug does not. Alternatively, must I raise the bug on the forums and wait for him (or a confirmed dev.) to comment? Apologies for my naïvety, SanjayBeast 22:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I believe those two unsourced bugs are allowed because users here have verified them. To have your bug added in the same way, you would need to post a discussion on the talk page and wait until two additional users state that they have experienced the same bug. Once that happens, you can mention the bug in the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Fantastic - and thanks for the quick response? Just out of interest, have you experienced this as that would be 50% done....if not, thanks again for the info, and I really do appreciate how neutral and calm you are on this wiki. SanjayBeast 22:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. And no, I can't say I've experienced this bug myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I have posted the topic to its talk page - if i do achieve confirmations, how do I reference that so that it doesn't get undone? SanjayBeast 22:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::When adding the bug to the article, just say in the edit summary that it was verified by the talk page discussion. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Lash Page Vandalism Don't know where to put this, some pillock has trashed Lash (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Lash) Mondrak 14:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Someone has fixed it, sorry Mondrak 14:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Miss Anything Sorry, haven't had access to a computer since Saturday. What did I miss? Anything big? New proposals I should be aware of? Thanks. Lancer1289 17:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. Just the usual vandals and a resurgence of interest in blogs. I expect the Rebellion Pack and its contents will be the center of attention over the next few days. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No doubt. I should be on regularly. Hopefully. Lancer1289 17:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I hope so. Starting today I'll be on even more sporadically for the next two weeks as I move into final exams and term papers. But then it's summer. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Capitalisation Hi Commdor, Just wondering about capitalisation of things not mentioned in MoS, for future reference. In the edit you just made to the MP Heavy Melee section, you capitalised Ex-Cerberus - is this because it is a group name, not a race name (that make sense to me). Also, since I was referring to the lash that they hold (not to be confused with the power), I left it uncapitalised so players would think that they used the power to strike the ground - does this mean we should capitalise other unique equipment (such a enforcement guantlets for enforcers) to keep this up? Regards, SanjayBeast 13:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers, I won't go and 'fix' all the pages mentioning gauntlets then. SanjayBeast 13:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And for the record, "Ex-Cerberus" is a proper noun so it would be capitalized. Most race names like asari, vorcha, keeper, human, and so on are common nouns and so are left lowercase, while others like Reaper, Prothean, and Collector are proper nouns and must be capitalized. Race name capitalization is outlined in site policy. -- Commdor (Talk) 13:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) reverting the edit on the rachni While I'd be greateful if someone wrote that bit of information about the "souring" of the rachni song better than I did, I don't think that the information should be entirely dropped, as it builds up the coherence and intergrity of the whole series. A foreshadowing in ME1, a hypothesis in ME2, and a straight confirmation of Reapers using the rachni in ME3. With the current debate of the deus ex machina ME3 ending, I believe that highlighting coherence in other aspect is certainly desirable. --Ygrain 14:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Renaming an image Hi, Commdor--would you please rename File:Cerberus MP.png as File:Phoenix MP.png? I don't think it will let me unless I just re-upload it and ask you to delete the old one. Trandra 04:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Also, would you please take a look at Forum:MP Class pages sometime in the next ~5 days and vote, if you have an opinion? :) Trandra 04:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC)